


Naming

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [202]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@cosmictuesdays asked: “ Stiles’ name is Onllwyn. Write when Scott first learns this and tries to pronounce it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naming

He sat with more patience than he gave most things as Scott sucked on a juice box. Juice boxes fixed most things. And he was getting used to this.

His playgroup teacher called him ‘young man.’ The woman at the toy library called him ‘sweetheart.’ Even his dad called him ‘kiddo’ more than his own name.

His mother whispered it like a secret. He liked that; liked the way it seemed to glow in the air, something that twined between the two of them.

Scott sucked the juicebox dry, grinning as he put it back down, empty, on his bag. There was only darkness where his two front teeth should be. Scott took a deep breath, brow furrowed in concentration. “Oh,” he stuttered. He coughed, and made a series of sounds that could, if you were kind, call his name. Scott beamed at the nod of approval his attempt got. “Cool. Is that all people call you?”

He thought, of ‘young man,’ and ‘sweetheart,’ and ‘kiddo,’ and the way his name sounded, soft and sibilant on his mothers tongue. “My other name’s Stilinski,” he offered.

Scott looked less than enthralled as he tried to push all the S’s through the gap in his teeth. “Stile-in-skee,” he sounded out. “Can I call you Stiles?”

He thought of all those names he was already called. What was one more. He shrugged. “Sure.”

Scott grinned, happy to have found a compromise, and jumped to his feet. “Race you to the swings!” he darted off, quick on small feet.

Stiles, newly made and thoughtful, followed more slowly, mouthing his new name to himself.

He liked this one. It felt almost as good as when his mother called to him. 

Called using the name that would soon die with her.


End file.
